The present invention relates to a technology for transmitting information via a communication network.  2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of technology, the dispersion bulletin board system disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H5-257840, for example, is known. This dispersion bulletin board system comprises a bulletin board system, and another bulletin board system. The bulletin board system comprises a plurality of temporary storage bulletin boards, a bulletin board portion, and a distributed processing unit. The other bulletin board system comprises a reception processing unit and a bulletin board portion. The distributed processing unit carries a distribution table in which a plurality of distribution destination names (names of bulletin board portions) corresponding with the plurality of temporary storage bulletin boards are registered. When information is written in a certain temporary storage bulletin board of the bulletin board system, the distributed processing unit specifies the name of the distribution destination that corresponds with the certain temporary storage bulletin board and transfers information that is written in the certain temporary storage bulletin board to the bulletin board portion determined from the specified distribution destination name.